With her or with me?
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: Serie de 10 drabbles. Porque aunque InuYasha se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Kagome, ella no lo sabía y había decidido partir. Último drabble!
1. Chapter 1

Enigma

Disclaimer: Ni este anime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

Ella sabía que su lugar era junto a él. Le era imposible abandonarlo, él había sido su primer amor, su primer beso y él único por el cual ella sacrificaría todo, incluso la vida…

Sabía que él amaba a otra, pero hacía como si no se diese cuenta de eso; pues después de todo había sido decisión de ella acompañarlo. Sin embargo, poco a poco se iba arrepintiendo de esa decisión. Se iba cansando de que el no eligiese a una de las dos. Se iba cansando de aquella incertidumbre que la carcomía por dentro. Se iba cansando de…de…_él. _Aunque tal vez él ya se había cansado de ella hacía mucho tiempo…

La miko iba meditando todo eso mientras miraba la noche estrellada de Sengoku.

Pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando terminarán de reunir la perla de Shikón… ¿Acaso ella continuaría con ellos?¿O se marcharía para siempre a la época actual?. Cada vez que se ponía a pensarlo, se daba cuenta, que hasta que ese momento no llegase, sería una pregunta sin respuesta.

—¡Kagome!—gritó cierto hanyou—¡La cena ya está lista!-

Bueno, dejaría todas esas preguntas sin respuestas, sentimientos no encontrados, y conclusiones sin final; para otra ocasión… tal vez aún no era tiempo de solucionar ese enigma.

----------------.

Reviews???

Pleaseee!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Your love is a lie

Disclaimer: Ni este anime ni sus personajes me pertenecen

El sol se dirigía lentamente hacia el oeste;

Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban mirando el horizonte, apoyados en el árbol sagrado, uno al lado del otro.

Kikyou había muerto hace poco, y el hanyou buscaba consuelo en la miko del futuro, pues él sabía que Kikyou se había ido, y esta vez… para siempre.

—Kagome – dijo InuYasha en un susurro suficientemente alto para que la pelinegra lo escuchara— Necesito decirte algo…— pensó en voz alta. Ahora que Kikyou ya no estaba, sólo quedaba Kagome, y le diría aquello que talvez nunca le hubiese dicho si la otra miko estuviese con vida.

—¿Qué pasa InuYasha?— le respondió Kagome con voz taciturna, sabía que InuYasha se sentía solo, pues Kikyou había muerto. De nuevo.

Y ahora… recurría a ella.

—Kagome— volvió a repetir el hanyou, pero esta vez no en un susurro, sino con voz firme— Te amo— confesó, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

La miko se quedó helada… sabía que InuYasha estaba desolado por la pérdida de Kikyou, y que talvez diría algo así, pero nunca pensó que soltaría esa cruel mentira tan directamente.

Kagome simplemente se quedó callada. Pues aunque sabía que era una mentira prefería creerle… prefería pensar que su amor era verdadero.

Y mientras el atardecer daba paso a la noche, Kagome apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de InuYasha.

——————

Reviews??

Please!!!

PD: este es un fick reeditado, el anterior ya lo borré, ademas le he cambiado el final!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm with you

Disclaimer: No poseo ni este anime ni sus personajes.

Summary: Kagome y Kikyou se parecían mucho… pero ella pensaba que talvez él sabía quién era ella.

Kagome aún recordaba como lo había conocido… había sido cuando había llegado por primera vez a Sengoku. Ella estaba muy asustada pues no sabía como volver a su época, y cuando la mujer ciempiés la empezó a perseguir dio su vida por terminada.

Y fue en ese momento en el que vio a InuYasha, quien la había confundido con Kikyou. Bueno, talvez aún ahora el lo siguiese haciendo, pensó ella. Kagome estaba segura de que InuYasha pensaba en ella como si fuese Kikyou. Y eso la molestaba de sobremanera. Pero InuYasha había sido quien le había salvado la vida.

Él lo había hecho, aunque esa no hubiese sido su intención.

Kagome se había quedado a su lado desde ese entonces, pues aún cuando la anciana Kaede le había dicho que no confiase en él… ella lo había hecho. Y ahora era muy tarde para dejar de hacerlo.

-InuYasha… ¿Por qué me confundiste con Kikyou la primera vez que me viste?- preguntó Kagome aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella y Kikyou se parecían. _Y mucho_.

-Fue por que se parecían… ¿por qué más seria?-

-Por nada InuYasha- respondió Kagome con voz taciturna.

-Sin embargo, en ese momento tu me dejaste bien en claro quien eras… KA-GO-ME- recordó InuYasha con una fingida muestra de fastidio en el rostro, que parecía más una mueca burlona.

Kagome sonrió levemente. Quizás, después de todo, InuYasha no pensaba en ella como si fuese Kikyou.

---

-------------

Reviews?? Please!!  
Ya tengo los otros caps escritos asi que los subire pronto!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ganar o perder

Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Summary: La vida era como un juego… era o ganar o perder.

A él le habían dicho que la vida era como un juego, que el que jugaba podía perder, y eso lo tenía preocupado de sobremanera, sobretodo desde que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba.

Pero no sabía si ya era muy tarde para confesárselo.

Él tenía presente que si se lo decía a ella, lo podría rechazar, y él se lo tendría bien merecido…pues ella siempre había estado allí para él y sin embargo el recién se percataba de eso. Pero si no se lo decía todo seguiría _igual. _Y talvez eso era lo que más le aterraba… que todo siguiese como había estado hasta ahora. Pero no fue hasta ese momento, en el que pensó eso, que se acordó, que en ese juego de la vida… él que no jugaba ya había perdido.

Era ganar o perder… todo o nada.

Y decidiéndose, se acerco a la sacerdotisa de los cabellos azabaches, y con un suave susurro hizo los sueños de Kagome realidad.

-Te amo-

La de los ojos chocolates se quedó por un momento quieta, para después besarlo como si no hubiese mañana.

Definitivamente, él había ganado.

Reviews??


	5. Chapter 5

Rosas

Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Summary: Porque desde ese día el olor a rosas hacía que lo recordara.

Habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Ella estaba hecha para él. Y él, para ella. Por eso, aún después de muchos años, cuando ella despertaba no lograba entender porque él no estaba a su lado.

Y eso era porque después de todo ella aún lo extrañaba… y no podía olvidarlo.

Todo había sucedido un día nublado de febrero, cuando él no había regresado a casa.

—_Kagome! Ya me tengo que ir— gritó InuYasha desde el primer piso._

_Kagome bajó corriendo._

—_Pero es muy tarde —protestó ella —Y hoy es nuestro aniversario—_

—_Un paciente me espera— se justificó InuYasha —Lo siento— _

—_Bueno, no importa— le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios. — ¿A qué hora regresarás?— preguntó Kagome con una mueca infantil. _

_InuYasha sonrió. _

—_No me demoraré mucho— le dijo –Tengo una sorpresa para ti— dijo antes de salir –Cuando regrese, descubrirás que es— dijo él, sabiendo que Kagome era curiosa por naturaleza_

— _¿Qué sorpresa? Dímelo, por favor— dijo ella evitando que la puerta se cerrase, Kagome siempre había sido una persona que odiaba el suspenso._

—_Dejaría de ser una sorpresa si te lo digo— explicó él alejándose y guiñándole un ojo._

—_De acuerdo – se resignó ella— ¡Pero regresa pronto!— grito sonriéndole y ondeando su mano en señal de despedida mientras él subía a su carro._

Pero después de eso. Después de aquella noche… él no regresó.

Él no llego… sólo llegaron rosas que él había encargado para ella por su aniversario. Su sorpresa. Y desde ese día el olor a rosas hacía que lo recordara.

Porque aunque ella lo había acompañado a muchos lugares, por mas recónditos que fuesen… al lugar al cual él había ido esta vez… ella no podía acompañarlo.

—————————————

Reviews?? Please!! –sorry por demorarme tanto en actualizar TToTT


	6. Chapter 6

¡¿Amor?!

Disclaimer: ¿De verdad tengo que volver a poner en este Disclaimer que ni InuYasha ni compañía me pertenecen? Eso sólo me deprime TToTT

Summary: Porque todo había estado bien… hasta que él apareció en su vida.

Kagome nunca se había querido enamorar. Le había bastado ver a sus amigas con sus enamorados —y ver como sufrían por ellos después de que terminaban— para saber que ella no quería seguir ese camino. Kagome se había jurado no caer en las redes del amor.

Eso no significaba que no tuviese pretendientes… pues de hecho, los pretendientes le sobraban. Pero ella se limitaba a sólo tener 'encuentros casuales'.

Por eso, todo había estado bien… hasta que él apareció en su vida.

Kagome no estaba destinada a amar a alguien. O eso pensó ella… hasta que cierto sujeto con cabello plateado y con un cuerpo hecho para pecar se cruzó en su camino. ¿El nombre de esa perfecta alucinación? InuYasha, un chico que tenía enamorada, se dijo a sí misma. Pero lo peor de todo, fue que a partir del momento en el que lo conoció y se volvió su amiga, su físico de infarto había dejado de importarle. ¿Acaso había algo más ridículo que eso?

—No es ridículo— le había dicho su mejor amiga cuando le contó su 'problema'. Y le había contestado que su 'pequeño gran problema' tenía nombre y ese era amor.

Kagome se había quedado simplemente anonada. ¿Amor? ¿Amor? ¡Pero si ella no sabía nada sobre el amor! Aunque tampoco era como si ella _quisiera_ saber algo sobre ese tema tan polémico.

Pero lo que ella _sí _sabía era que cada vez que se acercaba a él era un suplicio, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras inesperadas; a su corazón se le daba por latir más fuerte, sus pulmones aceleraban su ritmo y sus mejillas competían con un par de tomates maduros. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando InuYasha terminó con Kikyou por 'razones desconocidas', pero que según los demás era sólo una razón y su nombre era Kagome Higurashi.

Si eso era amor, ella no quería sentirlo, pensó Kagome… pero nuevamente se equivocó. Percatarse de su error le llevó poco tiempo esta vez; pues todo se solucionó cuando un día de agosto InuYasha se acercó a ella y luego de susurrarle unas inesperadas palabras al oído, (que hicieron que otros síntomas de la enfermedad/problema aparecieran… síntomas como la falta de aliento y el sentir las piernas temblar como gelatina) la besó.

Y Kagome pensó que si esa mezcla de sentimientos (alegría, celos, y otros para _nada_ desagradables) era amor… ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-----------------

---------------------------------

Siii!! Actualice rápido!! ^^ Ya puedo morir en paz xD! Noo! Primero tengo que terminar todos mis fics xD!! Voy a actualizar dentro de pronto… ya tengo el siguiente capitulo terminado!!Pronto lo subo. Ya voy por más de la mitad de estos drabbles… serán sólo 10!!

Gracias a todas las personas que dejar rr!! Por esa linda gente sigo escribiendo!! =D!!

Xoxo

Saku—chan!


	7. Chapter 7

Realidad

Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni compañía me pertenecen… sólo pido a Kouga, por favor Rumiko!! Sólo a Kouga!!

Summary: Ella era una niña fantasiosa… pero entendía que la vida no era un cuento de hadas. Primera parte.

Era un jueves por la tarde, Kagome estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, y como no tenía nada que hacer se había puesto a pensar en él. InuYasha, su sueño imposible; y su amigo.

Era casi imposible que ella y él terminaran juntos. Habían muchas razones… sencillamente demasiadas. Para empezar, él tenía enamorada, pues aunque Kikyou lo engañase con otros chicos… seguía siendo su enamorada.

Además, ella estaba segura de no ser "su tipo". Kikyou era porrista, y ella era una 'nerd'. Kikyou era invitada a todas las fiestas, ella, si tenía suerte a unas cuantas. Kikyou era la fantasía que cualquier chico del instituto quisiera hacer realidad, y ella era… la amiga que todos los chicos quisieran tener. Kikyou era la perra realista, y ella, la niña fantasiosa.

Eran demasiado opuestas. Kagome pensaba que debería ser suficiente para ella que InuYasha y ella hubiesen terminado siendo amigos… cualquier chica con ese privilegio podría morir en paz. Pero ella no era cualquier chica, y lamentablemente, pensó Kagome, ella siempre quería más.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz. Ella volteó a ver quién era. Y vio a InuYasha justo detrás de ella.

-Ho-hola –saludó ella tímidamente- Nada en especial- dijo respondiendo a su pregunta – ¿Y tú?-

-Esperando a Kikyou- dijo él –Justo frente a este parque, ella y las demás chicas practican sus rutinas- concluyó en tono enamorado.

Él era encantador.

Como desearía que él no fuese así. De esa forma, ella no estaría locamente enamorada de él, y las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Pero la vida no era un cuento de fantasía. Y ella… lo entendía.

------------

* * *

No se que me pasa últimamente!! Mi inspiración aún no se ha largado como de costumbre xD!!Please rr!!!

Sólo pido reviews en recompensa =p!

Xoxo

Saku-chan!


	8. Chapter 8

Realize

Disclaimer: Nop… sigo sin suerte… A Rumiko aún no se le ha ocurrido regalarme los derechos de autora de InuYasha…

Resumen: ¿Es que acaso InuYasha no se había percatado que Kagome quería ser algo más que una amiga? Kagome cambiaría eso. Segunda parte de Realidad

No soportaba verlo así… sencillamente era devastador.

-InuYasha, ella no lo vale- le dijo. Pero, seguía igual… él se encontraba en un estado de depresión inimaginable. InuYasha había descubierto que Kikyou lo estaba engañando y su reacción inmediata había sido ir a buscar a Kagome luego de terminar con su ahora ex- enamorada

Kagome debería haberlo imaginado. Debería haber sabido que ella siempre sería la amiga incondicional, la que, aunque lo amase con toda el alma, estaría con él para curar su corazón roto. Incluso cuando eso significase lastimar más el suyo…

-Lo sé Kagome- dijo él, pero se notaba que no creía lo que decía –Pero yo creí que ella era _diferente_- dijo InuYasha. Kagome lo entendía, después de todo, InuYasha no era el único cegado por amor…

¿Es que acaso InuYasha no se daba cuenta? Ella había estado siempre a su lado… en las buenas y en las malas. E InuYasha no se había percatado hasta ahora de sus sentimientos. No se había percatado que ella quería ser más que una amiga.

Y ella cambiaría eso.

-InuYasha, tú mereces a alguien mejor- dijo Kagome, y cuando InuYasha levantó su rostro para responderle, el sonido quedó desterrado temporalmente de su boca; porque Kagome, su mejor amiga, se había apoderado de sus labios.

-------------

Siiii!! Por fin subi otro drabble =D…

Dentro de poco subo el siguiente drabble (que es la tercera y última parte de Realidad). Gracias a quienes me han dejado rr!! ^^ Este cap esta dedicado con mucho amor para esas personas!! =D

Xoxo

Saku-chan!


	9. Chapter 9

Fantasía

Disclaimer: Si dijese 'soy la autora de InuYasha', ¿me creerían?... Sip, lo mismo pensé yo

Resumen: Si un beso había hecho que todas las cosas se complicasen notablemente en la cabeza de Kagome, otro beso haría que todo volviese a su lugar ¿Cierto? Última parte de Realidad

Kagome no sabía que hacer, era de noche y estaba caminando por un parque mientras recordaba que había pasado cuando InuYasha acudió a ella en plan de 'ayúdame-mejor-amiga' y ella lo había besado. Kagome había salido corriendo justo después de eso. E InuYasha no la había seguido.

Para ella, ese fue el fin de su enamoramiento ficticio; no porque ya no lo amase…sino porque se había resignado.

Pero lo raro, fue que días después, Kikyou se había dado cuenta de su error y había ido a pedirle perdón a InuYasha y a pedirle que le diese otra oportunidad… pero él no se la había dado. Y le había dicho que le gustaba alguien más.

Kikyou se había quedado boquiabierta.

Exactamente igual que Kagome.

Ahora ya no era Kikyou… ¡era otra chica! Había pensado Kagome. A ese paso nunca tendría siquiera una oportunidad con InuYasha.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos para ver si había alguien mirándola, pero no había ni un alma tras ella. Otra de las cosas inusuales que habían estado pasando últimamente era que sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Talvez se estaba volviendo loca, pensó mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Pero cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, sintió una mano en su hombro. Eso no podía ser producto de su imaginación. Y mucho menos, el hecho de que cuando volteó, encontró a InuYasha viéndola y sonriéndole.

-Me encanta tu risa- dijo él.

-Lo siento- fue lo primero que dijo Kagome.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó InuYasha.

–Cometí una tontería, que podría ponerle fin a nuestra amistad, y no quiero eso- dijo rápidamente.

–No te entiendo- replicó haciéndose el tonto.

-Siento lo del beso- dijo Kagome sonrojándose –La estabas pasando mal por lo de Kikyou y yo…- no quería completar la frase. Kagome avergonzada bajó la mirada.

-Kagome, no te tienes que disculpar por nada- dijo él y tomando a Kagome del mentón hizo que la mirase a los ojos –Me hiciste dar cuenta de que ella no valía… ni la mitad de lo que tu vales- concluyó.

Y justo cuando las mejillas de Kagome empezaban a competir con manzanas rojas, InuYasha se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un beso, mientras que una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo.

-------------------

Sip! Terminé el cap. Sólo falta un cap para terminar este fic y no estoy segura si debería ponerme feliz por terminarlo ^^ o deprimirme TToTT

Este cap lo iba a subir antes… pero me olvidé xD! Y estoy en época de exámenes (ya se acaba el añoo!! =D) así que no he tenido tiempo para casi nada xD!

Cuidense!! Xoxo

Saku-chan!

PD: Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan rr!! Me inspiran!! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

With her or with me

Diclaimer: Dios! Es la última vez que lo digo ToT… ni InuYasha ni compañía me pertenecen

Summary: Porque aunque InuYasha se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Kagome, ella no lo sabía y había decidido partir.

-----------o--------------

Aunque al principio InuYasha se había dicho que él sólo amaba a Kikyou y que no tenía ningún sentimiento por la otra sacerdotisa que lo acompañaba; ahora, las cosas habían cambiado.

E InuYasha sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Entendía que tenía que elegir entre Kikyou y Kagome, y que ya se había demorado mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Y también sabía que a la que más lastimaba la espera era a Kagome.

Pero la decisión era muy difícil: Kikyou había sido su primer amor. Ella había sido quien había estado con él sin importarle que fuese un hanyou. Quien le había enseñado a confiar. Y quien por una jugarreta del destino, había muerto. Aunque por caprichos del mismo había vuelto a la vida. Recordaba que cuando Kikyou lo selló con una de sus flechas sagradas, se sintió _traicionado_, pero cuando se enteró de todo, accedió a irse al infierno con ella.

Y por otro lado estaba Kagome, la que siempre estaba con él y que nunca lo había abandonado. Kagome, la que toleraba todas sus explosiones de mal genio y lo curaba cuando estaba mal. Kagome, sin la cual la vida no sería vida.

Y fue en ese momento en el cual InuYasha entendió.

Comprendió que aunque al haber perdido a Kikyou una vez, había hecho que sufriese mucho… si a Kagome le pasase lo mismo, el no tendría fuerza para continuar.

Y por eso, entre Kikyou y Kagome. Él elegía a Kagome.

-----------o--------------

Kagome suspiró por enésima vez, estaba pensando en InuYasha y en… Kikyou. Talvez debería rendirse… porque al parecer, InuYasha ya había elegido hace tiempo y había elegido a Kikyou. Después de todo, él no estaba con ellos en ese momento.

InuYasha se había ido hace unos momentos, a 'pensar' le dijeron Miroku y Sango… pero ella sospechaba que había ido a buscar a Kikyou.

Bueno, ella había sido la que había decidido quedarse con InuYasha aún sabiendo que su amor no era correspondido, así que no se podía quejar, pensó amargamente. Y apoyada en el árbol sagrado, lloró.

Lloró ajena a la realidad, y sin saber que InuYasha sólo la quería a ella.

Talvez, si hubiese sabido eso, no hubiese decidido marcharse.

-----------o--------------

InuYasha acababa de llegar a la casa del poblado en la que se estaban hospedando, era la más rica de los alrededores; gracias a las habilidades de Miroku y al hecho de que en esa casa 'hubiese' una 'nube de mala suerte'.

Y de repente vio que Kagome ya había armado su equipaje y ya estaba lista para… ¿partir? Se preguntó mentalmente si le había dicho que tenía algún examen y no pudo recordar nada.

-Kagome- dijo InuYasha- ¿Acabas de llegar y ya te vas?- le reprochó.

-Sí InuYasha- respondió ella –Pero esta vez para siempre- agregó mirándolo a los ojos con un aire determinado.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir InuYasha.

-Ya me escuchaste- trató de decir ella, pero su voz se quebró en el momento en el que continuó –Sé que amas a… Kikyou. Y no te estorbaré más, junto a ella podrás recolectar los fragm- sin embargo, no pudo continuar pues InuYasha se había apoderado de sus labios.

-Tonta, no amo a Kikyou- dijo InuYasha antes de volver a besarla.

Y Kagome pensó que talvez su amor si fuese correspondido.

-----------o--------------

Terminé este fic! ^^ ToT No se si alegrarme por esto o ponerme triste xD! Espero que les guste! Recuerden que el teclado no se gasta y mándenme un rr! Este 'drabble' es ligeramente más largo que un drabble (47 palabras más) pero no podía borrar ni una sola xD!! Cuidense!

xoxo

Saku-chan!

PD: Feliiiiz Navidad!!!


End file.
